guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fighterbitsj/archive3
Clean page:D :Wow, you archived all by yourself? :O ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::No i fucked up look at my archive 2:P--Fighterbitsj 18:30, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Could some1 revert it:P?--Fighterbitsj 18:31, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ololz --- -- (s)talkpage 18:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::THANK YOU:P--Fighterbitsj 18:33, 17 December 2007 (UTC) OK.... Logging on tibia: You are at place 320 in the waiting list OMG!--Fighterbitsj 18:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Ah fuck it back to GW:P--Fighterbitsj 18:36, 17 December 2007 (UTC) What if? I moved page like the main page into ma archive but still keeped it unmoved from the main page?:P--Fighterbitsj 20:05, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Don't move, but your more than welcome to copy. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 20:07, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::yeah i meant that:P but it would be cool crap to let ppl think the main page is yoursXD--Fighterbitsj 20:10, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::I don't see why not, as long as you arn't tricking them in any way RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 20:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Sig Anybody cares to make a sig for me?(yes i am a lazy ass motherf---ing bitsj(if u mayb though i was one, else im just a normal guy^^))--Fighterbitsj 20:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol, no RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 20:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::others???--Fighterbitsj 20:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::image:Fighterbitsjsig.jpgFighting WhoreSTALK MEH!. ofc, you need to upload an image. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:16, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::or could some1 at least tell me how to create a sig?:P--Fighterbitsj 20:16, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hit My preferencs RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 20:17, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::yeah but what do i have to fill in?link or wuteverwhat?--Fighterbitsj 20:20, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And btw i dun nu shit about paint or paint shop or any img making shit like that so i would only be able to make an enven crapier sick dan MP(no offense:P,its just a bit dull)--Fighterbitsj 20:24, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Then dont get an image. BTW: Turn on Raw Signatures, and C&P my code, excluding the img :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Like this??--image:Fighterbitsjsig.jpgFighting bitsjSTALK MEH! 20:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yup --- -- (s)talkpage 20:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::ooh sick--image:Fighterbitsjsig.jpgFighting bitsjSTALK MEH! 20:30, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Add |19px behind your image thing (it should read Fighterbitsjsig.jpg|19px) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::this???(woohoo im being wikified)--19pxSTALK MEH! 20:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Try 16 px. It's a tidbit too big --- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::16px it is but can i use like msn emoticons? cuz i gott some cool onz and also can they move?:P--16pxSTALK MEH! 20:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You know i think im gonna read through the wiki codec page today or tomorrow so i can make cool pages and i understand something of this shit, cuz all ive dun now is like copy paste change:P--16pxSTALK MEH! 20:37, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::It was just an example. Reupload and image under thesame name as your current one. You ened to resize it so the height is no more than 19 Pixels. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:38, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Just checking lets see if it looks cool--19pxSTALK MEH! 20:40, 17 December 2007 (UTC)